


I Don't Mind If You Watch

by monsterousdeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Non- AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterousdeanwinchester/pseuds/monsterousdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are living together while filming. When Jensen walks into Jared's room while Jared is jerking off, Jensen immediately leaves. Jared doesn't let him off the hook. He says the only way to make things less awkward, to make things even, Jared needs to watch Jensen he jerks off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind If You Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is non- AU except that Jensen and Jared are living together during filming, and neither is married or seeing anyone. Basically, it's set during the earlier seasons of Supernatural.  
> None of this is real, it is a work of fiction. I do not own any of the people mentioned in this story.

After a long and hard day of filming, all Jensen wanted to do was get some rest. He and Jared had shot a scene in the rain, and they were both were soaked to the bone, and freezing. They walked off to their respective trailers at around midnight, desperate for a hot shower so Cliff could take them home. As Jensen stepped into the shower, the only thought on his mind was lounging on the couch with Jared, drinking a beer, and then going to sleep. They had the next day off, and although the rest of the cast would probably go out to a bar to celebrate, he just wanted to get away.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As Jensen was drying off, he heard pounding on his trailer door. He rolled his eyes, knowing that the only person who would knock so loudly was Jared. Sighing, he wrapped his towel around his waist, and stomped over to the door.  
"Dude, hurry up! I wanna go," Jared whined, pushing past Jensen. He walked to the sofa as comfortably as he was in his own trailer, and stretched out with his long legs dangling over the end of the couch.  
Jensen turned to Jared, putting his best bitchface on. He would have made Sam WInchester proud. "Jare, I need to get dressed. Now go away."  
"Eh, you've got nothing I haven't seen before," came Jared's reply. He closed his eyes and reached his hands behind his head, his shirt riding up. He looked completely at ease, and not at all uncomfortable. Jensen, however, grabbed his clothes and headed back into the bathroom. When he came out, he was dressed in fresh clothes that were slightly damp in certain places, due to his inability to completely dry off after his shower. Jared seemed to be fast asleep. Jensen rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. He pulled on his boots, and then straightened up. He walked over to Jared, as quietly as he could, before suddenly starting singing with as much volume as he could muster up.  
"Fucking hell!," shouted Jared, as he sat up immediately, banging his head on Jensen's chest. "Shit! You little fucker!" he continued as Jensen doubled over, laughing.   
"Dude," panted Jensen, out of breath and holding his stomach as he silently shook with laughter. Jared tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help it. He smiled and stood up, pulling Jensen out the door.   
Cliff was waiting for them, and they hopped into the backseat of the van. The ride was taken in a comfortable silence. When they pulled up in front of Jared and Jensen's place, Jensen stumbled out, waving to Cliff. Jared followed suit, and the two of them made their way inside.  
As soon as the door was closed behind them, Jensen pulled off his shoes and jacket, and flopped down on the sofa. "Jare, get us some beers," he called, as Jared made his way into the kitchen. Jensen reached for the remote, but couldn't grab it from the position he was in. When Jared walked back, holding a beer in each hand, Jensen was lying on his stomach with his arm outstretched, his fingers about a foot away from the remote. He had a look of intense concentration on his face. Jared set down the beers and started cracking up.  
"Jen, you look like you're constipated. What the hell are you trying to do? Levitate the remote and make it float to you?" he choked out.  
"That was the idea."  
"You lazy little fucker," Jared said, reaching his long arms over Jensen to grab the remote. He chuckled as he heard Jensen utter a string of blasphemy under his breath directed and Jared. "Scoot," Jared ordered, as he grabbed Jensen's legs and shoved them unceremoniously off the sofa and sat down.  
"I get all tingly when you take control like that," Jensen replied, promptly putting his legs back onto Jared's lap as he grabbed his beer. Jared shook his head, smiling, as he turned on the TV.  
After about an hour of TV, beer, and insulting each other, Jared pushed Jensen's legs off of him again and stood up. Jensen sat up, looking at Jared as he stretched, his too- long hair a mess. His shirt rode up, revealing a line of hair from his belly- button that disappeared underneath his low- slung sweats.  
"I'm going to bed," he announced. "G'night."  
"G'night sasquatch," Jensen said, turning his attention back to the TV. Jared climbed up the stairs to his room, and shut the door behind him.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
After another half- hour of television, Jensen shut the TV off, and stood up. He stumbled into his room, where he pulled off his shirt and lay down. He was exhausted, but always had a hard time going to sleep. After ten minutes of tossing and turning, he made up his mind to go get the Ambien from Jared's room. He stood up, wincing when he saw the time. 2:00 AM. At least I don't have work tomorrow, he thought grimly, as he made his way up the stairs. As he neared Jared's room, he heard a soft panting from the otherside. He thought nothing of it, and instead of knocking, he pushed the door open.  
"Hey dude, I need the-" he stopped in mid sentence as he took in the scene. Jared was lying flat on his back, completely naked. His forehead was soaked with sweat, and his hair was plastered to his face. Jensen's eyes moved down, assessing the situation. His eyes traveled down Jared's face, down his neck and wet collarbones, down to his nipples, where one of Jared's big hands was squeezing, eliciting a moan. Jensen's gaze traveled down Jared's toned chest, down the rest of his sweaty torso, over every strong muscle leading to his belly button, where the trail of coarse hairs began, traveling down to the base of his hard cock. His other hand had paused in mid stroke, a fist clenched around the shaft with his thumb toying with the slit on the head. Jared's eyes were crazed, aroused, as he stared back at Jensen, shock written clearly along his face.   
"I-- Uhhh-- Sorry-- nevermind," stammered Jensen hurriedly. He turned around as fast as he could, hitting his head on the door. "Shit! Uhh, bye," was all he managed to get out after that, as he clumsily ran down the stairs, all thoughts of Ambien gone.  
Jensen couldn't sleep well that night. Everytime he closed his eyes, there was Jared. Not just regular old Jared, but naked Jared. Aroused Jared. Jensen rubbed his eyes furiously, willing the image away. But he couldn't get it out of his head. He moved restlessly on his bed, as the image of Jared stretched out, pleasuring himself entered his mind again. But this time, Jensen was in the picture too. And he didn't look disgusted, or uncomfortable, he was taking in every inch of Jared's body with a smile on his face, a tent in the crotch of his pants. Jensen shook his head and rubbed his eyes again. He finally dozed off, but kept being awoken by that image of his best friend.   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
The next morning, Jensen woke up to Jared, holding two cups of coffee, standing over him.   
"Here," Jared said nonchalantly, handing Jensen a mug.   
"Thanks," mumbled Jensen, sitting up and grabbing the coffee. He took a sip, not meeting Jared's gaze.   
"What should we do today, Jen? I kinda just want to stay home all day. We can work out, I've been meaning to get one in." Jensen glanced up at the other man, before he focused his gaze on the very interesting pattern of the blank mug. When he looked at his best friend, the image of him splayed out, wet, and hard entered his mind again. And no matter how much he tried to shove the image out of his brain, it wouldn't budge. Jensen's already half- hard dick, due to the fact that it was morning, twitched with interest at the thought of Jared, and it hardened the rest of the way. Jensen shifted awkwardly, trying to hide the bulge in the front of his sweats.  
"Yeah," mumbled Jensen, still not looking up, his legs crossed. Jared snorted in frustration at Jensen's lack of an adequate response as he stood up. He walked out, leaving Jensen to his thoughts. Jensen drained the rest of his coffee, set the mug aside, and shoved himself back down under the covers with a groan. He couldn't help it. When he saw Jared, he now saw jerking off Jared. And god, it shouldn't have been that hot. But... I'm not gay, Jensen kept thinking. But he found that that didn't help at all. He groaned again, covering his face with his hands. Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps and before he knew it his door was swinging open, shaking on it's hinges. Jared stormed in, annoyance and frustration overflowing.   
"Okay, you know what Jen?" he began, his voice rising. "Stop. Just fucking stop. So what? You saw my dick. And? You've seen them before! For god's sake, you have one!"  
"Jare," started Jensen, not meeting Jared's hard glare.  
"And so what if I was jerking off? You know that I do it! You do it! Everyone does it! So what's the big fucking deal? Why the fuck can't you stop being a baby, get over it, and not be a little bitch?!" Jared continued, cutting Jensen off.  
"Jare," said Jensen again, with more force as he looked up at Jared. He felt his hard length throb due to lack of attention, but he ignored it as he fixed his gaze on Jared.  
"You know, you'd think that you'd be more mature about this, Jen. Honestly dude, I had a whole lazy day planned out for us, and if you ruin it, ruin our day off, days that we barely ever get, I will be pissed as hell. Don't mess it up by being like this. You can go back to being Dean tomorrow, then you can ignore Sam, but today you are Jensen. My best friend. So don't you dare fuck this up."  
"Jared!" shouted Jensen, losing his patience. Jared took a deep breath and met Jensen's gaze. "Dude, I'm sorry for how I've been acting, okay? Let's just go back to normal," Jensen said, still hiding his painfully hard cock. Jared stood there, his chest heaving as he slowed his breathing. Once calm, he flashed a mischievous smile.   
"Not so fast," he said, with a playful grin toying around on his lips. Jensen's breath hitched as Jared licked his lips. He hoped against hope that Jared hadn't heard.   
"What? Why?" Jensen said innocently, his cock still hard, aching to be touched.   
"Well," Jared began, smiling playfully. "Before it can be normal between us, it has to be even."  
"What?" repeated Jensen.  
"Even. You know, you saw mine, I get to see yours." continued Jared, that smug smile still etched across his face.  
"What? Why?" said Jensen again, dumbly.  
"Well, it won't be normal until things are fair."  
Jensen shook his head, coming to his senses. "No, dude, what the hell?"  
"You said you wanted things to go back to normal, right? Well, let's make things fair. Then it can be normal," Jared said, smirking.  
"No," Jensen said again, more firmly. Jared's smile faltered, and Jensen ached at the loss.  
"Alright, Jen. I just wanted you to stop being weird." Jared turned around and walked out of Jensen's room. Jensen lay there, his eyes still fixed on the now empty space before him. He sighed. Why the fuck did he have to keep messing everything up? His cock, still painfully hard, called him crashing back to reality. Fuck it, thought Jensen. "Jared! Get in here!" he shouted, mentally chastising himself for what he was about to do. No response. "Jared!" he yelled again.   
"Coming, coming, you impatient ass," heard Jensen. He smiled to himself at Jared's words, at his playful insult. Jared entered the room.   
"What do you want?" he said, then wincing at the harshness of his words.  
"I'll do it. It's only fair," Jensen said. Jared looked up, a smile on his face. I'm gonna regret this, thought Jensen. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, grimacing at how needy he sounded. Jared walked over, grabbed the chair from Jensen's desk, and dragged it next to where Jensen was lying, he sat down, looking expectantly at his best friend.  
"You saw me naked. I should see you naked," Jared said. Jensen took a deep breath as he yanked off the blankets above him, and then kicked off his sweats. His already bare chest glistened. "You're still wearing your boxers," reminded Jared, motioning for Jensen to take them off. Jensen inhaled slowly, nervous. This is just so things will go back to normal, he forced himself to think. He pulled off his boxers, revealing his large, throbbing, erect cock. Jared's breath caught in his throat, his own cock twitching and thickening underneath his sweats. Jensen was staring right at him, his green eyed dark, his face flushed. His beautiful freckles stood out, his plump, full lips slightly apart. His short hair was sticking up, and Jared couldn't stop thinking of it as sex hair. Jensen's toned body was laid out, just as Jared's had been. His muscular chest and abs already glistening with sweat, his muscular legs apart. His dick was sticking straight up, the pink head already leaking pre-come.   
"Now what?" asked Jensen seriously, looking up at Jared. Jensen's voice brought Jared crashing back down to reality. He tore his eyes away from Jensen's tanned body, and back to meet Jensen's eyes. Jared's dick was now completely hard, tenting the front of his pants. Jared closed his eyes for a second, willing himself not to get more aroused. It didn't work. When he opened his eyes, Jensen's hand was stroking absentmindedly at his dick, still looking at Jared. "What?" Jensen said conversationally. "I figured since you had been jerking off, the way to make this fair is for me to be jerking off." Now it was Jensen's turn to smirk, and Jared's to stare open-mouthed, dick aching for friction. He took a deep breath, and answered as nonchalantly as he could.  
"Yeah... yeah, that makes sense," he said, breathing in and out slowly, trying to control his breathing. Jensen was caught up in the moment. He fixed his eyes back to his cock, and continued stroking. He reached his other hand down between his legs and fondled his balls. He let go to grab some lube from his bedside table to soften the drag of skin on skin. He squirted a generous amount onto his hands, and went back to stroking himself. He wrapped his hand around his shaft, and began to slide up and down, gaining speed. He slowed, brought his thumb up to the head, sliding it across the slit. He smeared the pre-come over the head and under the crown. He let out a soft moan as he gained speed again.   
"This good Jare? This what you wanted? Am I making it fair?" Jensen whispered, his voice lowered an octave and hoarse in his throat. Jared tried to stay calm, tried to ignore his own pulsating dick. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out, he thought to himself.   
"Yeah," he said as controlled as he could manage. Tearing his eyes away from Jensen's cock, to look him in the face. "Yeah... now things can be normal... now things will be fair..." Looking Jensen in the eye was not stopping his obvious arousal. Jensen's pink lips were shiny and wet, as he brought his tongue out to sweep over them before biting his lip to stop a loud groan from escaping. His pupils were blown up, his green eyes darkened. His dark eyelashes framed his eyes perfectly, and Jared could see tiny droplets of sweat hanging off of them. Sweat covered Jensen's body, his chest shiny as he brought one hand up to flick expertly at one of his nipples, now hard stubs.  
"This good, Jare? This what you wanted?" continued Jensen, as he began to thrust his hips up into the air to meet his hand with each stroke. The head of his cock was shiny and leaking, his finger sliding over the slit again. He brought his hand down his thick shaft, his other coming down from his nipple. He traced down his torso, his hips still bucking up to meet the thrusts of his hand. He brought it down to his balls, rolling them in their sac. He moaned loudly, and bit his lip. His gaze was still fixed on Jared, watching every reaction. One hand continued to stroke, while the other traveled down from his balls, his fingers dragging down between his thighs, before dragging them around the tight coil of muscle. This elicited another moan, but it came from Jared. Jensen continued talking, seemingly unable to stop. "This want you wanted Jay? This what you wanted to see? You wanted me all hard for you, you wanted me to do this?" Jared nodded frantically, tossing aside every shred of fear that he had. Every sensible thought in his mind that told him that he wasn't gay, that Jensen was his best friend and they couldn't ruin this. He couldn't ruin the best thing that ever happened to him. However, he got the feeling that this wouldn't ruin anything. "Nmff, yeah... Yeah Jay, watch me," continued Jensen, a similar thought process to Jared's running through his mind.   
"I wanna do more than watch," growled Jared, yanking his shirt over his head before shoving his pants and boxers down and off, as his shiny pink cock bounced up against his stomach. He groaned at the freedom, before hoisting himself onto the bed and straddling Jensen. He lowered his mouth to his best friend's, softly, tenderly. He pushed his tongue against Jensen's lips, requesting entrance, Jensen moaned slightly and opened his mouth to let Jared in. He explored every inch of Jared's mouth with his tongue, before he caught Jared's bottom lip between his teeth and bit softly. A moan escaped from Jared's lips before he tore himself from Jensen's mouth, and moving down to position himself between Jensen's straddled bowlegs. He stopped and looked up at Jensen questioningly, silently asking for permission, asking if Jensen was okay, if Jensen wanted him to stop, and a million other questions regarding his best friend's well-being. Jensen looked nervous, but he nodded surely, letting go of his leaking shaft and bringing both hands away from his body. Jared looked down to the other man's cock, and suddenly he was nervous too. He had never done this before. But this was Jensen, and with Jensen it just seemed right, natural. He took a deep breath and lowered himself to Jensen's dick, flicking his tongue out experimentally across the head. He was encouraged by a loud, low moan that tore from Jensen's chest, pleasure shooting up into Jensen's body from his cock. Jared smiled, and tried again, licking a long stripe all the way up the underside of Jensen's shaft, from the base to the crown. Another wave of pleasure crashed through Jensen, and Jared licked his lips, loving the taste of Jensen on his mouth.   
"Yes, oh yeah Jared, fuck! Ahhh fuck!" Jensen groaned out. Jared grinned, and lowered his whole mouth over Jensen, going as far down as he could before hollowing out his cheeks and sucking up as he dragged his mouth up to the head. "FUCK! So good Jay, so hot... YES! Just like that... Ahh fuck Jare... So good... So hot..." moaned Jensen, grabbing Jared's long hair, his fingers clenched as Jared continued. Jared bobbed up and down, each time taking more of Jensen in his mouth. One hand worked at Jensen's balls, while the other made it's way behind them, until he was fingering at Jensen's hole. His fingers soaked with lube, he began tracing around the curled ring of muscle. He slowly worked a finger inside of Jensen, and was rewarded by more moans. "HOLY FUCK!" moaned Jensen, his hole stretching and accommodating to the burn. Jared pressed his tongue to the underside of Jensen's shaft as he dragged up. "More Jare, more, I can handle it," grunted Jensen. Jared obliged, covering a second finger with lube before sliding it into Jensen. "FUCK! So good Jare, so beautiful..." Jared pulled off of Jensen with a pop, replacing his mouth with his other hand, timing his strokes and thrusts of his fingers. He pulled his body up higher on Jensen's, licking a long stripe up Jensen's torso. When he reached the hard nub of a nipple, he latched on, biting softly at the sensitive skin. Jensen moaned, fingers still clenched in Jared's hair. Jared sped his hand on Jensen's cock, before returning to put his mouth on it. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Jensen, as he tongued the slit of Jensen's dick. He moaned when he tasted the pre-come again, and Jensen moaned too. Jared finally was able to take Jensen in until his lips hit the base, feeling the head against the back of his throat. Jensen bucked his hips wildly, into Jared's mouth and down on Jared's fingers. Jared hollowed his cheeks and sucked up, and then sped up his pace on Jensen's dick. He licked along the underside of Jensen's shaft as he went, occasionally stopping to toy with the head, run his tongue over the slit, or allow himself to lightly graze the head with his teeth. Jensen was moaning his name, intense waves of pleasure rolling through him. "FUCK! Jare, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come," groaned Jensen. Jared curled his fingers inside Jensen to hit that perfect spot, and then Jensen was coming. Jared kept sucking and thrusting, working Jensen through his orgasm. Jared swallowed every bit of Jensen's come down, moaning with pleasure. Jensen rode out his intense release. He felt his balls tighten and then let go, tighten and then let go. His whole body was shaking with pleasure. Jared squeezed the base of Jensen's dick, sucking out every last bit of come. Finally, Jensen stopped bucking his hips, and Jared pulled his fingers out of Jensen as Jensen's cock fell limply out of his mouth. He brought himself back up to Jensen, straddling him. He leaned forward to Jensen's mouth, and Jensen lifted his head up to close the distance between them. Their lips met, and Jensen tasted himself on Jared's tongue. It was only then that Jensen realized that Jared was still painfully hard. He rolled Jared down beneath him and broke the kiss, sitting up and straddling Jared.  
"Well, Jay, now we aren't even. You've made me come, so it's only fair if I return the favor," Jensen said, a sly grin pulling his lips up. Jared grinned.  
"Yeah, otherwise things can't be normal."  
Jensen smiled and worked his way down.


End file.
